The Laws of the Game
by spamtotz
Summary: A sequel to She's the Man. Viola's point of view on the Cornwall game, Duke, and the mess she's made.


_A/N: So this is sort of a sequel to the AMAZING movie She's the Man. Obviously, you know that because you're under the She's the Man section. This is just a one shot so far, but I have more ideas so tell me what you think and maybe I'll continue._

"_To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe." -Anatole France_

Field of Play

A trickle of sweat dripped down Viola's face as she pounded up the field. It was so freeing to be a girl again. A girl playing soccer. A girl playing soccer who was really good. She had worked for this. The whole scheme. Training with Duke. All for this game.

She saw Justin's face, twisted by outrage, glaring at her as she raced toward him. Wind whipped through her now free hair and she realized how much this was worth it. If she had stayed at Cornwall, she would be sitting in a boring classroom, learning boring things, about boring people.

She also realized how incredibly lucky she was. There were so many points where everything could have collapsed over her sideburn rigged head. Anyone could have found her out, especially nosy Malcolm and his creepy spider. She could have been stuck on reserves. Duke could have discovered her real identity. There were so many holes, so many flaws.

Now it was all out in the open. Granted, after it was all over, she would be in _so_ much trouble. She was probably going to be kicked out of school, following in the path of her illustrious brother.

Viola saw Duke watching her, not something he should be focusing on. Not that she wasn't flattered, but he was probably plenty angry at her. She pressed her feet more firmly on the ground, awaiting the impact that was coming from a Cornwall player. Austin Something. Viola couldn't really remember, but she saw the look in his eyes, the accusation. She was surprised to find the impact was less than she had anticipating. That made her angry. She wasn't delicate. The past two weeks were a testament. No girl could live _and_ bea boy without some kind of toughness.

She pushed back and Austin fell to the ground, much to the approval of the crowd and her fellow teammates. Viola took control of the ball and dribbled away, leaving defenders in the dust. Viola was getting close. She could see the cocky grin on Justin's face as she neared the goal and she lifted her foot to kick the ball right into his mug face when...

Viola smashed into the ground. She had been slide tackled. She couldn't believe it. She usually saw those coming and avoided them. This one had a particular sting. Right in front of Justin. Lying face down on the ground, Viola heard protests from of both coaches. Clearly the Cornwall player had fouled on purpose and Coach Pistonek knew it. Viola was awarded the penalty kick and she smiled into the grass.

She started to push herself up and felt a hand on her elbow. It was Toby. He pulled her up and grasped her hand in an encouraging motion. She hung on as he walked away, grinning to herself. He was warming up to her.

This was it. This goal could win the game. Viola positioned herself at the goal line. The referee handed her the ball and she spun it in her hands. Mostly it was a habit, but there was a little bit of nervousness thrown in too. She heard the cheers of the crowd and she saw Paul, Kia, and Yvonne waving their Illyria pennants. Her mom and dad looked slightly thrilled and Sebastian was standing on the sidelines. He gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

She set the ball on the ground and Justin's taunting began. He was trying to get inside her head. Too bad she knew all of his tricks already. What an idiot. She just stared at him. She saw the flicker in his eyes as he himself became slightly unnerved. All her teammates were clustered around the goal box. She felt, rather than saw, Duke on her right.

All of a sudden, everything became crystal clear to Viola. She knew exactly where she was going to kick the ball. She knew it would go in. The sound was extinguished and all the people faded away. Nothing was between her and the winning goal. Justin stilled and moved onto the balls of his feet. He swayed back and forth, trying to feel out which way she was going to kick.

Viola backed up and rocked onto her left foot, poised. The whistle was blown. Viola ran toward the ball, everything moving in slow motion. The ball flew into the upper right corner. The same way Justin was leaping. He batted the ball away and for a split second her heart sank all the way down to her cleats.

But Duke leapt into action. The ball ricocheted off his head and into Viola's path. She knew exactly what to do. Precisely what she had been practicing with Duke. She threw her body into the air and drove the ball in, straight and true.

This time she didn't miss.

She landed on the ground and watched the ball sail over Justin's hands into the back of the net. She smiled with satisfaction when she heard the crowd roar. Viola had never felt such exultation in her short 17 years. She punched the air and gave a wild cheer.

"Yeah!" She pointed at Justin who was just getting up from the ground. She bet he would have a bruise after hitting the side pole.

Andrew picked her up in celebration, cheering along with her. She saw her friends running down from the stands and she rushed over to them. Kia squealed and Yvonne hugged her and smiled in happiness. Paul hugged her too and ruined the moment by sticking a camera in her face, but she forgave him. She turned to say something particularly rude to him but she saw her parents, together, rushing over.

"Mom? Dad?"

She was surprised to see them. Not only at a soccer game, but together. Sebastian ran over too. Now, it was just strange. It had been a long time since they'd all been together.

From the tones of their voices, it didn't seem like Viola was in too deep. But you can never tell with parents, sometimes they save their wrath for a less public place. Viola's parents turned away from their children and began to coordinate schedules for a dinner date.

Viola hugged her twin and was congratulated, when she saw Olivia over his shoulder, looking a little hesitant. She led Sebastian to her and formally introduced them. Sebastian reached for her hand and she took it. They walked away and Viola looked after them fondly.

She looked at the ground and her scuffed cleats, when Eunice walked on the field. Viola didn't see Eunice as a sporting fan, but when she saw Toby stride up to her, she knew the situation was going to become even weirder. Her eyes widened when she saw them sink to the ground. She looked up to avoid the groping couple and saw Duke looking over at her.

Viola attempted a smile, but it faded when he didn't return one. He didn't want to talk to her. Of course he wouldn't. She had betrayed every kind of trust a person had. She understood. She had half expected it when she pulled off her first sideburn.

She trudged over to Dinklage and gave him a wry smile. He nodded his head and and said, "Hastings." That was all. No yelling, no congratulations. That almost scared her more.

"Shower Hastings. The other one is open."

She nodded glumly at him. This wasn't how she thought it would end. At the beginning she thought she would be a heroine. The girl that beat Cornwall. Now she was feeling deflated. Duke obviously wouldn't speak to her and Coach was at the least annoyed with her and she was going to have to go back to Cornwall. She would probably be Public Enemy No. 1 back there.

Everyone was still celebrating, so she entered the empty locker room and collected her things. She fingered her practice jersey and traced the piece of tape that held her name.

Dinklage was right. The girls locker room was open and empty as well. It was a little depressing. No after practice banter or snapping of towels on bare ass. It may as well have been Viola's tomb. Taking a shower before 4:30 in the morning was a new experience, but it wasn't as nice a feeling as she expected. She let the hot water penetrate through to her sore muscles.

When she exited the locker room, she passed the rest of the team. There was a general air of confusion. Toby high-fived her and grinned widely, Andrew looked confused, but happy to see her. The rest of the team looked at her apprehensively, as if they had never seen a girl before.

"Hey guys, have you seen Duke?"

Toby and Andrew looked at each other. "He's in the shower."

Viola looked at the ground. "Could you tell him to give me a call. Later on... you know, so --"

"Yeah."

She gave them a half-hearted smile. "See you guys, later." She waved awkwardly behind her.

"Hey, Sebas- Viola," called out Potensky, "Great kick."

She smiled fully now. "Thanks."

She walked away from her teammates. Toward something unknown. She had always been aware there would be consequences. After all, she couldn't stay Sebastian forever. And Duke...

Viola didn't really think he would call her. Even if Toby and Andrew remembered to tell him. Not that she blamed him. She sighed to herself as she slung her soccer bag over her shoulder. What she had said was true. She _did_ love him. She hadn't really thought about saying it. She liked him for sure. But love... She hadn't known until she said it out loud.

He was just _so_ good. He had his looks, but Viola wasn't as shallow as all that. He was nice and quirky despite his jock persona. He made her laugh, and even better, he made her smile, even when he wasn't talking to her. He was patient and honest and a fantastic leader. Even Coach Dinklage acknowledged that. Plus he was a great kisser, it wasn't something she had to teach him. He was completely natural. There was no bullshit with him.

On her way out, Viola skirted the populated stadium and pathways. She passed through a patch of bushes and managed to scratch her arms, but it was worth it. She'd rather not have people staring and whispering. Not that she cared what they thought. She just wasn't in the mood.

Viola realized she wouldn't be able to get her stuff without running into Duke and she wanted to avoid as much awkwardness as possible. He didn't handle that especially well.

She texted Sebastian to get her stuff from the room. In the mean time, she would go back to her mom's house. Viola walked around the campus, not really in any particular direction and saw all people she would be without. She had gotten used to Illyria and its eager principal, strange students, and odd rituals. She would miss it.

Eunice was walking backwards and Toby was obediently following, a confused expression on his face. Viola laughed out loud. They were certainly an odd couple. It would take Toby a long time to get used to her eccentricities. Malcolm was looking a little sour as he walked past her. He eyed her with an expression of contempt. No doubt she had ruined his thoughts of campus wide humiliation. Not to mention Olivia.

Viola stopped short. Olivia. What did she think about this? She certainly looked happy enough with the real Sebastian, but that relationship had a rocky start too.

"Viola!"

She heard her mother's shrill yell and turned to see her scurrying up a set of stairs. It was a little funny to see her trying to run in high heels and a skirt. As she turned she saw someone in the corner of her eye. He was trying to avoid directly looking at her, but not winning that battle.

It was Duke. Viola turned to look at him. He stared from across the lawn. She gave a little wave. The corners of his mouth lifted, but that was all.

"Viola." Daphne put her hand on Viola' shoulder and startled her out of her reverie. When she looked back, Duke was gone.

This was such a mess. All her playacting had led to this. It was her fault. All her fault.


End file.
